


W for Wild roses

by trash-and-loving-it (HaleyProtega282)



Series: W for Winchesters [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flower meanings, Getting Together, Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Requited Unrequited Love, Wincest - Freeform, author under the influence, because I'm a sucker for happy endings okay, flower curse, hanahaki, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyProtega282/pseuds/trash-and-loving-it
Summary: Because hanahaki is one of my fave tropes, because these two have infinite pining potential, and because studying isn’t gonna procrastinate itself – I bring you the flower curse, SPN edition.I hope you like conifers, because this thing has enough pining to fill a pine forest (I’m not even sorry about that pun, hahah).[This is a two-part series but the two stories aren’t connected – they’re just versions of the same because I couldn’t pick one. 😊 ]
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: W for Winchesters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937548
Comments: 9
Kudos: 104





	W for Wild roses

**Author's Note:**

> In ancient mythology, the wild rose represents love and adoration; Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of beauty and love is often portrayed with a crown of roses; furthermore, roses are symbolic carriers of secrets.

It’s not like Sam’s never thought about it. After all, he’d spent his teenage years around Dean, and anyone with eyesight could tell Dean was attractive. But that was the extent of it, or at least it used to be. It was like time and distance had added more depth to his feelings, amplifying everything to a level that was starting to make Sam slightly uncomfortable. He’d always looked up to Dean, even if his brother didn’t notice it at times. No matter how much more Sam learned or how grown up he got, Dean was Dean. And lately, he was increasingly more, even if Sam hesitated to define exactly how much more.

So with issues of such importance in mind, he really couldn’t spare a thought at something as insignificant as feeling slightly feverish and coughing a little from time to time.

It catches him off-guard, a sudden cough in the middle of a diner, other patrons raising eyebrows in his general direction. Dean seems to immediately forget about the waitress he was flirting with and pats his back like he choked on his coffee or something. Sam doesn’t bother correcting the assumption, excusing himself with a gesture and hurrying outside. He almost drops to his knees when a sharp pain stabs through his chest. It’s as if there are thorns in his trachea, and when he looks down to his trembling hand there’s something larger in the blood he coughed up. Flower petals. Rose petals, to be exact. _No. I can’t be._

***

But it can be, and it is. As much as he wishes he didn’t know what it means, hanahaki is a well-documented phenomenon, and he’d read up on it enough to know it was pretty damn fatal. The only cure aside from the obvious was surgical removal, but that would result in losing all his feelings, and he didn’t want to live like that. Technically, this was his own fault. He did it to himself, and he was going to keep it to himself. He could already hear Dean’s comments on the girliness of being killed by flowers and he could do without that. Especially since Dean didn’t need to know he was the reason. Sam wasn’t going to lay that kind of crap on him.

So Sam does the hero thing and keeps his mouth shut. Well, as shut as he can while surreptitiously coughing up a whole flower bed. Fucking Dean. It just had to be something as cliché as wild roses, didn’t it? It went with the whole rock and roll aesthetic that Sam pretended he didn’t love. Sam doesn’t get much further with that train of thought, because Dean bursts into the bathroom where he’s coughing up petals and thorns, and turns off the shower that was doing a shitty job at muffling the sound anyway.

“When were you gonna tell me?”, he asks in a much softer tone than Sam expected, considering the entrance.

Sam’s too tired to argue, so he doesn’t respond. He has no illusions about salvation, and at least he can keep some dignity in his way out. Dean sinks down to the floor next to him, sighing heavily. “It took me a while”, he says. “Didn’t think it applied to dead people. But I guess that’s as good as unrequited”, he adds with a frown.

Sam doesn’t follow. His brain is all fuzzy because he barely got any food down his scratched-up throat lately. “Huh?”, he manages weakly.

“It’s Jess, isn’t it? You can’t live without her.” Dean looks miserable as he swipes the bangs from Sam’s sweaty forehead, just like he did when his little brother was sick and Dean would take care of him.

Sam closes his eyes for a moment and considers just going with it. He’s as good as dead as it is. It’s not like Dean would ever… But maybe Dean would miss him less if he hates him first. Yeah. Sam steels himself and looks him in the eye. “No.”, he says firmly. “It’s you.”

“Me?”, Dean looks at him like he’s not making any sense.

“You”, Sam says simply.

A second passes. Then another one. And another. Sam keeps expecting Dean to get up and walk away, let him curl up on the floor in peace, but he doesn’t. He just keeps blinking and staring right at him like he can’t believe he heard that right.

And then, without warning, he’s pulling Sam to him, all lips and teeth and tongue, kissing him like his own life depends on it. “Why the fuck didn’t you say it sooner?”, he says, not giving Sam a chance to answer, deepening the kiss again. “You-“, Dean breaks off with another kiss, “You stupid-“, again, “I could have lost you-“, Dean can’t seem to make himself finish a sentence, and yeah, Sam gets the sentiment. He can’t fucking believe his luck, but for the first time in a while, he can breathe freely, and all he wants to inhale is Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I was tipsy when I wrote this, hahah. Thank you for reading!   
> I'm on tumblr:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/haley-protega  
> xoxo,  
> Haley


End file.
